User talk:DarkJaguar124
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sareena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 01:21, November 24, 2010 Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Ddill, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with a great entry, I thought I'd give you a heads up. You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake, voting ends next week (the 11th). Sorry about that. 03:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! Ckameleon won the "Most Potential"-Award in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! All prizes will be awarded over the next week (making them is rather difficult and time-consuming). But, rest assured – all winners will receive their prizes as soon as I can make them! Congratulations again! 01:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank You.Ddill 16:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Allies and Enemies Let's try to be a little more selective about who is listed in a character's allies and enemies section, okay. Just because two people are both good guys, doesn't mean they're allies. Just because two people are both bad guys, doesn't mean they're allies. Just because two people have the same enemies doesn't mean their allies. And so on. Think of this, whenever updating those lists: #Is the character who's list your updating and his or her ally ever in the same game (discounting Mortal Kombat: Armageddon)? #Did their plot lines intersect? #Were they both on the same side when they were in the same game? #Is there reasonable evidence to suggest they've met (and, "they're both good guys" is not reasonable evidence)? And the same thing goes for listing enemies. Please, just try to be a little more selective, thanks. 19:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Video Link I posted it in the summary of the edit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4Lb3ZT1Zpk Azeruth 03:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Difference I think this is the video you are thinking of: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEKOMgo_xOo, honestly, I don't think it's that big of a deal. I think I hear a "wh" sound for will in it, but it's really not important. I still think it's "You'll" but again, not important. Azeruth 04:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Let me rephrase it then: I really don't care what it is. Put it as "will" and I won't undo it because I don't care that much. It's not a big deal. Azeruth 04:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sareena Ddill, what happened? You have the same opinion of mine about Sareena being Good (even you wrote this on February 27th: "You are really intelligent. You made a good point on Talk:Sareena page. I agree with you when you commented on the talk page. You're really smarter than me because I put negative applies about her. I think you solved our problem. All we need to do is CavalierTunes, CrashBash, Smoke, and others to read it and it's solved.") Dragon NJMB 03:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. OK. Ddill 03:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, shortly after I posted I realized that, sorry for the misunderstanding. --Byakuya600 02:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. Ddill 02:24, April 17, 2011 (UTC) OK, we get it.... You're pleased you got Sareena to be listed as a "good" character, great....now please stop adding her to everybody's "Allies" list, when she never even met any of the people you're listing. CrashBash 20:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 01:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Image Delete Which image? I believe only admins are capable of deleting images. --Azeruth 02:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Should be gone. --Azeruth 03:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Tabs Hello Ddill I was the one who came up with the idea for the tabs and the revision of allies and enemies, since they officially sucked. People just went like Armageddon and put enemies that cvharacters never knew. So I said that we should keep the allies and enemies according to the bios, since they are official and not speculation. A wiki is supposed to have only official info and no speculation from the editors. Regarding some overview pages that stil have their allies and enemies, they will be corrected soon, I'm doing a review on all character pages but there are 60 main characters, so as you might guess it's a tough job to revew all of them, so I'm still reviewing Johnny Cage (wich is a pain in the ass). If you have any more questions regarding this topic please let me know. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 11:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Adding those allies and enemies like you suggested would be speculation, to many what if? I'm heading to be right now so I'm won't go on and on about this. For now stick to the bio kards and then I'mm open a discussion about adding more allies and enemies, but after all pages grammar and tabs are reviewed ok? I'm glad you like my ideas, I've been trying hard to improve this wiki. The best sources for allies and enemies are bio kards and stuff that happens during Konquest mode. Fighting a person does not mean that he is my enemy. I fought my best friend once or twice and he's my best friend. And being on the same side doesn't mean they are allies either. Just look at Goro and Moloch. Allies are people you truly trust and enemies people you really hate. I'll open a discussion soon. Just be a little pacient ok? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 23:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) As soon as I get the chance to do it I'll do it. Just be patient. If you want to help review the grammar on the character pages. I'm having exams at the moment and it's my senior year so I'm very busy. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 08:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Help Some of the stories have speeling mistakes and need to be put in the past according to the rest of the stories I've reviewed. I think I stopped in Kano, so the next to review is Kenshi. The Mortal Kombat: Deception Cheats needs to be finished. Check the work in progress category for stuff... There are plenty of articles who need work at the momment. —Kuro Selastalk'' 14:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Everyone his going to get the tabs and the allies and enemies removed. Most of them are wrong and people have already complained about it in the past. Stop pestering me about this. I told you I'm busy at the moment so just wait, you don't like the way I do things talk to Smoke. since he's the only one above me at the moment. Many people have complained about that gigantic list of allies and enemies, just check CavalierTunes page and you'll see what I mean. Fulgure, Soul Eater, CavalierTunes, Smoke. and I think that the allies and enemies section was wrong so I'm fixing it. (If you notice I just said the name of most of the higher ups of the wiki) So wait until I open a discuss page and go edit something else. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 22:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Mortal Kombat 10 Characters Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Quan Chi, Shinnok, Tanya, Liu Kang, Goro, Fujin, Jarek, Kai, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Kung Lao, Reptile, Kitana, Noob Saibot, Sareena, Reiko, Cyrax, Jax, Sektor, Kia, Fire God, Jataaka, Nightwolf, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Mileena, Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Kenshi, Frost, Hsu Hao, Nitara, Mavado, Kano, Blaze, Water God, Drahmin, Moloch, Jade, Sindel, Hotaru, Havik, Stryker, Kabal, Ashrah, Smoke, Ruby, Mikka Stone, Hydro, Ermac, Shujinko, Kira, Kahil Grigesh, Vapor, Dairou, Ruutuu, Skarlet, Darrius, Kobra, Blue, Torque, No Face, Shao Kahn, Earth God, Tremor, Sylence, Taven, Tiamat, Baphomet, Argus, Jerrod, Peron, Kratos, Delia, Shadow Priest, Sheeva, Monster, Asgaarth, Tasia, Rain, Khameleon, Mokap, Masked Guard, Kana Hasashi, Chameleon, Daegon, Lisa Liang, Kintaro, Cody Finnigan, Motaro, Meat, Kiri and Ankha, Hornbuckle, Onaga, Zebron. Also that the story should be about all Earthrealm heroes get ressurected. Liu Kang apoligizes to Raiden. And Raiden Senses dangers coming. Good vs Evil. Will Shinnok and his army win. Here are the things that should return. X-Rays, Story Mode, Challenge Tower, Mini Games, Enhanced moves, Tag-Team, 2 bloody fatalities, and other alities. Story Mode should be much longer, and each playable character should have a section to play in Story Mode. 5-8 battles. White Lotus, Earthrealm Heroes, Black Dragon, Special Forces, Brothehood of Shadow, Red Dragon, Shinnok's Army, Edenian Warriors, Outworld Squad, Elder Gods, Lin Kuei, Tekunin, and Netherrealm Fighters. MK 2011 Endings We all know they are non canon. why you change it? 13:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Shao Kahn's ENFORCER Skarlet is to kill ANYONE who plots betrayal to Shao Kahn, she was bred by Shao Kahn to SERVE HIM. She's Shao Kahn's creation and #1 enforcer. EVIL. --''AZERUTH'' 02:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) MetallicaKid. Hey! I'm the one who created the guessing characters' game. I wanted to ask yo something. This guy, "MetallicaKid", left a message in my talk page, and I answered, many times. But, in a comment in GB's Blog Post, the one about the wishes, another user says: "I wish MetallicaKid never existed". Is he a vandal or something like that? Thanks, InoSakuraConflict 02:31, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I think so becuase that's like a tthreat. Ddill 05:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) My ideas, xD Thank you!! By the way, I also love Kitana. Besides Mileena, (my favourite), she 's my preferred character. Her moveset in MK9 is awesome! I haven't edited many things, but I do as much as I can. And I think you'll be seeing more blog posts- I love making games! :D I hope this MetallicaKid won't harrass me. He seemed friendly in his messages, he only said Li Mei was his favourite, how poor some storylines were, and that my user image was cool. :P Thanks again, InoSakuraConflict 15:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC). Do you like Mileena? Thanks again! I'm not pretty sure what ideas you're talking about, but thanks anyways. :p Kitana rocks! Deaths Hey, what do you think about the many deaths by Sindel's hands in MK9?? They really pissed me off. I mean, two deaths, or extremely three, but SEVEN?!?!?!?!, I mean, Jade, Kitana, Cyber Sub-Zero and Stryker didn't deserve to die. Probablt Kabal, and Jax were meant to... :P Yeah! Yeah, and.. why Sonya and Cage as survivors??? And, Liu Kang and Kung Lao also dead... And the evil characters?? (Mileena, Baraka, etc.?) And Scorpion?? They all disappeared suddenly by the end of the game!! Also, Shang Tsung, Sindel, Nightwolf, and Sub-Zero (Noob) also dead. Man, they could've made the MK9 Story's end much better. Way too many misunderstandings, and DEATHS. -.- ¬¬ Sareena The image you added was fan art. I'll show the proof if needed. --ByakuyaTALK 16:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Nitara Stop the Edit Warring. hey what are you're favorite MK Games. metallicakid, out﻿ Warning For the last time, stop adding Frost as Good. If you continue to do it, you'll be awarded with ban. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 00:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ddill Ok, I agree with you, Why is Frost labeled as Evil? I've played every MK game so far, I love Frost, and Frost seems not Evil. She was merely delirous cause of the fact that Sub-Zero froze her in a block of ice in MKDA. She was obviously extremely konfused because she mistaked Taven for Sub-Zero, she killed many Lin Kuei Warriors in her MKDA ending. Why are you BLOCKED btw?? Cya. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 17:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ddill. Read that too ^^^^^^^ Agreement. Indeed, I think that Frost's Alignment should be Neutral instead of Evil. But she did join the forces of darkness in Armageddon so that she can kill Sub-Zero. That's probably why she is labeled as Evil, watch her bio kard on YouTube though, it says that her alignment IS evil. This is a konfirmation of alignment I presume. But she was nice and not rude like Rain or Shao Kahn to Shujinko in MK:D Konquest Mode, she spoke with kalmess, and nicely asks you to Locate the Ice Caves in Outworld. In MK:A Konquest, she seemed Evil. But anyway, I hope to see you at chat sometime so that we may debate about this interesting topic. Cya, Bye! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 18:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Instructions to the Chat. Listen thouroghly and closely. First go to Recent Wiki Activity, then look at one of the boxes on the right side and you will see a box that says, "Join the Chat", there will be avatars of the users who are there and what not. If you don't understand message me back. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat You're unbanned. Next time around, don't insult other users. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) OK First off you twit, the fact you went to the Community Wiki to try to convince them to ban us is down right pathetic. Second of all, you deserved the ban. You kept adding false info, got warned COUNTLESS times, and still added it. Third of all, we didn't "vandalize" your page, or even come close to doing so. And finally, I never insulted you, nor did Ermac. P.S: If you honestly think they'd make you a Wikia Helper, you're delusional. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 23:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) That literally made me laugh out loud. Who vandalized your page? NOBODY. You're really pathetic. You got banned for the right reasons, and to think you kan konvince staff to make you a Wiki Helper is downright hilarious. What a fail. Ermacpunk15 11-11-11 5:35 (UTC) IDC what you say you guys are idiots you call yourselves admins and Chat Monetors well your wrong and go ahead and block me See ya' later, then, Didill. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 01:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here Chat. It's probably your internet connection. Chat glitches like that happen to me all goddamn day. But in the meantime, you should consult with an admin or someone else other than me because I just wait for my internet connection to start koming up again, and that's a pain in the rear end. Bye. Metallicakid, out. Sareena. Sareena remains a good character in the original timeline, once Taven defeats her she says something like "I am now free of Quan Chi's influence!" and you can clearly see her with the Forces of Light in the Armageddon intro, but we haven't seen Sareena in the new timeline established in MK 2011 so we don't know what her current alignment is, I had to revert some of your edits as they were untrue Sareena remains a good character in the first timeline.—Riley Heligo 16:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm uncertain of the specific part you see her, however I'm certain she is seen with the Forces of Light at one point for the rest of the other parts of the intro, I can see your point but I'd say leave Sareena's page for now as it was, the other character pages are fine as they are now.—Riley Heligo 16:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) For now I think it would be safer to list her alignment as unknown, I'd rather not have another incident like what happened before.—Riley Heligo 16:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I can gather that, I've removed listings on her page stating her alignment, when I get time I'm going to see if I can get a confirmation from Ed Boon.—Riley Heligo 17:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I've tried Twitter that's really the best bet, I don't know about any other way to contact him.—Riley Heligo 17:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) A little while back Smoke had confirmed that an agreement was done as to leave Sareena as good, I'd rather not have you banned but I'll just let you know I'm gonna undo your edits relating to her alignment, if you don't believe me ask Smoke yourself. I've got what he said "Revert. This was settled a long time ago, and a consensus was reached. Nothing has changed. Do not mess with the alignment again please.".—Riley Heligo 21:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :At least without using the talk page for further discussion. Unless things get way out of hand there won't be any bans. :Every Mortal Kombat character has their own motivation that influences their "alignment", so it really isn't as simple as labeling most of them as good or evil, especially in cases like these. In Sareena's case, her motivation is her hatred of Quan Chi and her desire to be rid of his control, and her desire to help the younger Sub-Zero, as she had helped Bi-Han defeat Shinnok. If the alignment were a scale, I'd say she leans closer to "good" than "evil". That, plus the former discussion, is why I'd rather leave it as "good". SmokeSound off! 00:09, September 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pictures Aw, fuck. Sorry. Is the preview button screwing up for you too? SmokeSound off! 14:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes. Ddill123 (talk) 22:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC)